


Our Horizons

by gays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays/pseuds/gays
Summary: Kuroo comes home to Kenma playing Animal Crossing. It's routine, but they both love it, and they love each other.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Our Horizons

Kuroo hears the grumbling before he sees his boyfriend, though he already knows exactly where he’ll find him; curled up on their sofa, buried beneath a blanket, eyes focused on his console. He likely hadn’t moved since Kuroo had left for work nine hours ago.

“Kenma? I’m home, and I got some deserts!” He calls, setting the cooler bag atop of the island counter. He doesn’t wait for a reply, knowing that one won’t come, instead reaching into the bag and carefully retrieving the boxes that contained the slices of pie. He puts them onto plates and brings them to the living room with a bottle of water and often forgotten about medication.

The lump beneath the blanket moves when Kuroo places the gifts on the coffee table but doesn’t yet reveal himself. Kuroo takes it upon himself to poke the barely distinguishable head, “hey, let me under.”  
The corner of the blanket lifts in invitation, allowing Kuroo access. He sits down on the sofa and pulls the blanket over his head. Kenma doesn’t tear his gaze from the screen, though his eyes are unfocused, “hi,” he mumbles in greeting.

“Hey. How’s it all going?” Kuroo asks, being the attentive boyfriend that he is, allowing Kenma a few more moments of immersion. He lifts Kenma’s legs onto his lap as he asks and brings him close enough for a cuddle.   
Kenma sighs blearily, “I still haven’t found him. All I keep getting are dumb common islands, too. In, like, forty tickets the only rare one I got was the money one.”

Kuroo presses a gentle kiss to his temple, careful not to get in the way of the screen. “That’s unlucky, but he’s out there somewhere, stranded on one of those small, small, boring islands, just waiting for you to come and save him and take him home. Don’t overthink it. It took you lots of trips to get Specs too.”

Kenma holds back a smile, “he’s called Raymond, don’t be mean just because he’s smarter than you.”  
Laughing at the cheeky comment, Kuroo presses another kiss to Kenma’s face, this time on his cheek. “Whatever his name is. You’ll get the other one soon, I know it. Who wouldn’t want to live in such a cute little place? There’s free cotton candy and everything!”

Satisfied that he had entertained Kenma enough by the way that the boy was now smiling with the faintest blush tinting his cheeks, Kuroo lifts the console from his hands. “I brought you your meds and some water. Your pie is here too, if you want it now.” He knows of the game’s auto-save feature, and Kenma knows he knows, for this had been a routine for them for the past few weeks.

“Thank you,” Kenma says, pulling the blanket from his head completely. He winces slightly at the dim filtering of the evening sun through their curtains. Kuroo helps him sit upright, watching carefully as he swallows his medication, before praising him and offering the plate from the table.  
Kenma readily accepts the plate once he realises that it held apple pie, settling beside Kuroo as he begins to eat.

“Oh, did you manage to get rid of the one you didn’t like? What’s his name?” Kuroo asks, remembering the situation he had left midway through in the morning.  
“Filbert’s still here. I think it takes a few days before they move out. Hopefully soon.”  
“You’d think they’d get the hint when they’re trapped on a perilous cliff with no means of escape and get out while they can…” Kuroo comments, and hearing Kenma’s laughter brightens him further.

“I haven’t trapped anyone. I’m not like Akaashi.”  
“Hm… I don’t think he puts as much time into it as you do, though.”  
“Yeah. Akaashi doesn’t have a cotton candy stall yet.”  
Kuroo grins, tutting under his breath, “how uninviting. Doesn’t he have the guy that you’re looking for, though, the white one?”

“He’s got Marshal, yeah. Says his sulking reminds him of Bokuto, though.”  
Kuroo erupts in laughter, having to sit straight to avoid his slice falling from the plate and onto his shirt. He can only picture the conversations that Kenma and Akaashi share daily.  
“That’s great… I remind you of Sp- Raymond, though, right? How is that accurate?”

“Raymond is smug. Just like you.” The answer is extremely blunt, seemingly genuine. Kuroo puts on his largest pout.  
“You could’ve at least said he was as cute as me, Kenma, so mean!”  
Kenma flicks his side, choosing not to make any further comments. The smile that pulls at his lips gives him away, and soon they’re both smiling together.

“Thank you,” Kenma repeats under his breath, continuing to take small bites of the pie.  
Kuroo recognises the tone and understands that it means more than just in this moment. Perhaps for every night that he had come home, and they had lived this routine, the only difference being the stage of the game that Kenma was at. For the freedom that he still gives knowing that Kenma could easily forget to eat, or take his medication, when he plays for hours at a time. Perhaps for showing such a keen interest and allowing Kenma the escapism that made life more bearable for him.

Kuroo wouldn’t change anything. “You’re welcome, you’re always welcome. I love you.”  
Kenma looks over to him with eyes that gleam. “I love you more.”

They share a private kiss before finishing their plates. Kuroo sets them on the coffee table and allows for Kenma to continue playing and begin wrapping up for the day. This time Kenma sits in his lap, and Kuroo watches the screen over his shoulder, happy to make various comments about the island and its residents.

It’s easy to become immersed, and they end up on the sofa for a further hour, drinking in the quaint, calming atmosphere as the Animal Crossing theme plays, muted in the background of the night.

They wouldn’t change anything. Not for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> a very short and sweet fic that i think is so so overdue. i haven't yet checked the tags for any similar works like this, so i hope this idea isn't too overused. kenma playing animal crossing is almost canon, honestly. also please excuse the uncreative title its 2am :3  
> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated to continue writing!


End file.
